With Her
by Mtrench is life
Summary: *sequel to After Her* it's been twelve years since Sebastian's forces were defeated. The children of Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec are growing up and ready to attend Idris Academy. The Shadowhunter world was safe and peaceful but it's all about to change. Once again their world is facing battles, lies, secrecy, and a new enemy: one that's been waiting for revenge.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Spring, 2027_

The wind whistled along the bleak landscape, scattering handfuls of snow and grit that coated the barren ground like a blanket. In the distance the sea beat relentlessly against the shore, like a wild animal trying to claw it's way ashore. From the water a single set of foot prints exited the black surf, crookedly making their way over the sloped beach.

A few yards away, hair fluttering in the wind, was a woman. She was beautiful and elegant, her long black hair and pale complexion seeming to be fashioned of the snow and night itself. Her eyes, which were black as the water in front of her, focused on a figure slowly approaching her.

"You are late."

The sharp, melodic voice carried to the man making his way across the bleak tundra. He winced though it wasn't from the cold. Trying to hide his shivering he bent low, lips kissing the gritty snow. "My most sincere apologizes, my queen."

The woman said nothing, simply shaking her head as if his very presence irritated her. "Rise, boy. It doesn't do your kind good to be so close to the cold. It seems like perhaps that's one thing the angel forgot to bless you with." She raised a dark eyebrow, daring him to defend his precious angel.

"The angel is not who I serve to," he murmured, swiping his black hair out of his eyes. "I serve to you and you alone, my queen."

The queen was reminded faintly of another boy in another time, his hair white like the first snowfall of winter. A boy that was the closest thing she had had to a son. Something ugly rose within her and she quickly swallowed it down. It would do her nothing to dwell on the past.

"Good. I am glad." Reaching out she grasped his hand, pulling him tight. His dark eyes were narrowed as if he expected pain. Giving him a wicked smile she brushed her pale lips along his cheek. "Go swiftly my young one. Bring me the children."

Startled, the man raised his eyebrows. "But surely you can't be serious. They're too young to be-"

"Bring me the children." The queen demanded, her gaze unwavering. At last the man bowed his head.

"As you wish."

As the man left, walking back towards where she knew the village housed the wretched children of the angels. She couldn't hide the barely veiled feelings of pleasure raging inside her. Soon they would all burn at her hands and if would all be thanks to her new strategy. Unlike its predecessor this one would not fail.

She, Lilith, Queen of Edom and newly reformed would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter One

**Seeing as it's been awhile I think I'll give you guys a refresher: Clary, Jace, and the kids live in Herondale manor in Idris. Simon, Isabelle, and their kids have recently moved to Idris so their children can attend the newly reopened Academy. Magnus, Alec, and their children are staying in Idris as well. Sebastian/Johnathan will also appear a lot more in this story as well!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Summer 2026**_

Clary POV

"Heads up!"

I barely have time to move aside before a flurry of thundering hooves and golden hair whip past me, bringing with it the sound of gear swishing and blades tinkling. Sighing I push off the ground, brushing grass off the back of my thighs. So much for a nap.

A few yards away, sliding off the long-legged brown horse, is a golden haired boy. He's tall, tawny eyes narrowed against the bright sun, and he is smiling crookedly at his steed. If I didn't know any better I would assume I was looking at a younger Jace Herondale.

I, on the other hand, do know better.

Walking forward through the soft grass I approach my oldest son. He has removed the horse's bridal, and it is now munching contentedly at the closely cropped grass, brown tail swishing. Brushing his curls out of his eyes he turns, startling with surprise. "Mom," he begins lamely, jamming his spare hand in his pocket. "Funny seeing you here."

"Stephen," I sigh, eyes flicking over his lean body. He is so big now - he towers over me and his younger siblings. Hadn't it only been yesterday that he was a tiny boy, clinging to my hand and never letting go as he entered the world he was born to be in: The Shadow world.

Shrugging uncomfortably he looks up at me from under his thick eyelashes. "I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry, I really am. It's just I was at the Penhallow's and I wanted to be home in time for James' ceremony and I was nearly out of time-"

Holding up a hand I silence him. "It's okay Steph. I'm not mad. Hurry in and get changed, all right? It won't look good if we're late to your brother's rune ceremony."

He smiles, darting swiftly towards me. Before I can react he's pulled me close, pressing a light kiss to my temple. Pretending to be embarrassed I brush him away, smiling to myself. Together we walk into the honey-colored manor house, which is sleepy and slightly cool on the late summer day.

We break apart at the kitchen, Stephen darting nimbly upstairs. Yawning, I sink into the nearest chair, closing my eyes. It seems like weeks since I've had any real rest and I am spent. Preparing for James' ceremony in Alicante has been tiring for the entire family, mostly myself.

It feels like only moments before something warm brushes the back of my neck. Out of habit my eyes snap open, hands tightening at my sides. Suddenly I am falling, chair tipped out from under me. Cursing I tense myself, bracing to hit the stone floor, but it doesn't happen.

Instead two strong hands grasp me, hauling me to my feet. Breathless I look up, anger bubbling in me. A pair of golden eyes gaze into my own, crinkled at the corners with dry amusement. I should have known.

"Jace Herondale I swear by the Angel, the next time you-"

Jace laughs, cutting me off. Bending his head he closes his eyes, murmuring against my cheek. "Clary, Clary, Clary. What _ever_ are you going to do with me?" I loathe his mocking tone. "I am just the absolute _bane_ of your existence. You're going to up and leave me. I am _so_ insufferable." He raises the pitch of his voice, imitating me. Biting down the urge to giggle and ruin my sour expression I look down at his chest.

Wriggling I try to break away from him but it's futile. "You are insufferable."

He smiles against my cheek. "Yes, but you love me."

"More than anything," I agree quietly. Closing the gap between us I rise onto my tiptoes, pressing my mouth to his. It's the same as always. Warm, firm, and most of all familiar. Years may be sneaking up on us, but Jace is still exactly the same.

There's a barely concealed cough of disgust. Pulling myself away I look over my shoulder. Jeremy, his white blond hair wavy and barely contained, looks at us in embarrassment. Jace sighs against my back, crest fallen at how little alone time we have together. Sometimes I miss the days when we were both teenagers and had nobody else but ourselves to worry about.

"Hey, Jer," Jace says slowly. "Need something?"

Jeremy shuffles, looking uncomfortable at having broke us apart. "Yea, um, Stephen said you guys were here and we're all ready to go."

Reality smacks me like a brick. "Okay," I say, drawing away from Jace. His hand reaches for my own, falling away in defeat when I step too far away. "Okay. Where are the twins?"

Jeremy jerks his thumb over his narrow shoulder. He's just turned eleven and he's scrawny, much like Stephen was at his age. "Outside waiting. Stephen has the horses saddled up. He told me to tell you it's too late to try and portal there."

My cheeks flush pink. If I'm late James will never forgive me. Jace steps forward, grasping my hand at last. "We're ready to go. C'mon, your brother's stressed enough. It won't help if we're late to his _parabatai_ ceremony."

* * *

**Jace POV **

We ride in pairs, Clary and Sophie leading the way on Irene. Owen, his red haired head craning to look at everything we pass, sits with me on Bailey. Behind us, bickering as usual, are Stephen and Owen.

I'm extremely grateful when we at last pull up to Alicante, making our way through the demon towers. We leave the horses in makeshift stalls and continue on foot towards the Accords Hall. We hurry as fast we can, Clary shepherding the kids in a makeshift line in front of her.

At the doors she halts, giving each of them a look-over before shooing them through the heavy doors. Finally we're inside, making our way to the front row reserved for the family of the _parabatai. _Stephen sits at one end, leaning over his shoulder to talk to Gideon Penhallow, his closest friend in the city. The second branch of the Penhallow family had moved to Alicante after Helen and Aline had left Jia and Patrick Penhallow's home to live in Wrangel Island for study of the wards.

Gideon laughs sharply, his sandy hair falling in his eyes. His mother, a stern looking woman I'm not entirely familiar with, looks at him angrily. Disgruntled he stops, pulling away from Stephen, who rolls his eyes.

Clary takes my hand gently, pulling me down to sit beside her. Jeremy takes my other side, golden eyes scanning the room. I know who he's looking for.

Before I can lean over and point them out to him, there's a resounding bang. I look up, heart fluttering. Jia Penhallow stands in the centre of the room, hands clasped in front of her. Moments later she begins to speak.

"Welcome, members of the Clave and those close to us." She inclines her head in the direction Jeremy had been looking. On the other side of the half circle Magnus sits tall, his expression bored. I see through his mask however. He's just as excited and nervous as we are. Alec is beside him, their adopted children whispering to each other excitedly. Alec catches my wandering eye, raising a dark eyebrow. I smirk, turning back to Jia.

"We are gathered here today for a very special ceremony. The _parabatai_ ceremony is one of our most sacred rituals and today we are celebrating yet another. Inquisitor, please bring forth the boys."

On that the door creaks open, the new Inquisitor striding forward. Behind him, in ceremonial gear of red and black, are James and his _parabatai_ choice. Gabriel Lightwood. I'm stuck in a whirlwind of memories of my own ceremony in front of a different Consul as Alec and I prepared to be bonded in the most special way Shadowhunter's could be bounded.

Gabriel is scowling slightly, picking at his shirt collar. He looks as much like Alec as James looks like me. James is beaming, looking around the room in wonder. He's been waiting for this for months.

"James William Herondale and Gabriel Maxwell Lightwood, please step forward and draw your steles."

James and Gabriel move to face each other, drawing their steles. They barely have any runes, only the Voyance rune on their left and right hands respectively and the agility rune. After all, James is only twelve and Gabriel is going on thirteen.

"Begin when you're ready." Jia instructs.

The boys assume their practiced possessions and begin to speak.

"_Entreat me not to leave thee,_

_Or return from following after thee - for whither thou goest, I will go,_

_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge,_

_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God._

_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._

_The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me._"

Then, with a flourish as they finish the runes, it's over. A light red flame seems to wash over them, then disappears into the floor. It is official. They are _parabatai_.

I clap along with everyone else in the Hall. As James and Gabriel admire their new runes I feel a sort of wistful pride run through me. It seems like only yesterday I was holding his hand as he learned to walk and now he's here, partnered with a _parabatai_ and almost all grown up.

When we move to exit the bench-like seat, Owen leading the way down the steps to his older brother, I feel a hand clasp my shoulder. Turning, I stare into the familiar blue eyes I've come to know so well in the past eighteen years. Luke.

"Congratulations on your son's ceremony," he says loosely. "He looks just like you."

I grin up at him. "I've heard that once or twice."

"Listen, I know it's a bad time but I need to have a word with you," he looks over his shoulder, expression dark. Something twists in my stomach but I quickly dismiss it. It's been twelve years. Twelve years of peace. Nothing is going to happen now.

Nevertheless I follow him past the small gathered crowd to a deserted section of the hall. When he's sure we're alone he bends his head close to mine. His once dark hair is slowly starting to fade to grey, his actions slightly more stiff. He's not as spry as he used to be.

"There's been rumors floating through the Downworld. Apparently there was a...disturbance...on Wrangel Island a few months ago. The wards aren't affected but something was definitely there. Something big."

I tip my head to the side, hair falling in my eyes. I've always left it long, refusing to keep it short like most of the Nephilim. "What do you mean?"

His worried eyes darken yet again. "I heard Patrick and Jia talking. Aline sent them a fire message last night. She's coming home because she's afraid." He sighs, shoulders sagging. "According to one of the locals they think it was Lilith."

The name sends a knife through my gut, the ragged scar on my chest paining. "It can't be," I sputter. "Seb - I mean, Jonathan is healed. He's not her puppet anymore."

Luke shrugs again, looking older than ever. "I don't know, Jace. If I did know I wouldn't be telling you this. But if the rumors are true than we're facing something that we might not be ready for. Especially if she's got some kind of trick up her sleeve."

I glower, rubbing my temples absently. "Of course she's got a trick up her sleeve. It's a Greater Demon we're talking about."

Glancing away I let my gaze rest on Clary. She looks so happy, talking with Magnus and Sophie. It sends another knife into me. I can't let her be hurt. Not again.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. But until then nobody breathes a word of this to Clary. Agreed?"

Luke nods curtly. "Agreed."

* * *

**So guys? How was that? Please leave me a review because I'm dying to know what you think!**


End file.
